Hold Me Tight Konna Omoi Nara
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Deseaba con todo su corazón demostrarle quien era realmente, pero el miedo a perder le atormentaba. Más, respiró profundo y decidió confesar lo que su corazón guardaba. El resultado sorprendió. Ella, dolida de verlo tan normal delante de ella; y él, con miedo de no ser correspondido... Pasen y lean. KakaAnko.


**Hello Everybody!**

Tenía tiempo que no subía un **O**ne-**S**hot. Lo inicié hace como un mes y al fin lo terminé. Todos los días avanzaba un poco, pero en varias ocasiones (_perdí la cuenta_) mis ideas no venían a mí y tuve muchas dificultades para concluirlo. Pero al fin!

Les presento este trabajo un poco diferente a lo que hasta ahora he venido haciendo. Es más largo, con decir que me hizo **Q**uince páginas en **W**ord, jejejeje, bastante largo. Preferí hacerlo de ésta manera para no crear más capítulos. Si desean que lo continúen como un fic normal, pues no dejen de comentarlo también. Me emociona leer sus reviews y si me dejan alguna idea para la continuación, mejor. No obstante, éste sábado 12 regreso a la Univ. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder con todo y sé que lo haré.

Pues también, me falta agradecer a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer mis creaciones, de ante mano **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** Y para concluir, hay una canción al final del **O**ne-**S**hot, cual se llama **ETERNAL SNOW**, de la cantante **MYCO**, me gustaría que la escucharán al momento de leer esta parte, porque así tendrá más sentido los movimientos de los personajes.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes, sino del ilustre creador **Masashi Kishimoto.** A mí sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes, para mi propia diversión y deleite como también para ustedes.

* * *

**"Hold Me Tight Konna Omoi Nara"**

(*-*)

Noche fría, brisa suave y refrescante abraza a la Aldea de la Hoja. En un bar, ubicado cerca de la Torre Kage, los shinobis se ubican todos tranquilos. Uno relajado fumando su tan característico cigarrillo (Asuma), otro compitiendo a beber como si no hubiera mañana (Gai); otro sólo estaba sentado con su ya característico ceño fruncido mirando a sus amigos mientras aprensa con sus labios un palillo (Genma); uno que, haciéndose el estoico, bebe mirando a sus compañeros (Iruka); y por último, pero no menos importante el cual ya todos conocemos, haciéndose el indiferente ante aquella situación sumergido en su libro (Kakashi). La verdad es que al Ninja copia lo habían traído a la fuerza, por lo cual no se encontraba de muy buen humor en ese momento y menos tener que aguantar a Gai con sus ridículas poses y competencias.

Sin embargo, Asuma y Genma motivaban a Gai expresarse delante de todos y en dicho bar, lo que ponía más irritado a Kakashi, quien se dedicó a olvidarse de ellos y de sus ridículas conversaciones y concentrarse en su lectura. Acción que le era sumamente difícil, con lo ruidosos que podían ser sus amigos no es para menos. Iruka estaba en las mismas, pero se aguantaba y reía con nerviosismo. _"Seguro quiere salir huyendo"_, pensamiento del poseedor del Sharingan.

Kakashi espiró, observando con pesar el vaso en su mano y el líquido ambarino vibrando suavemente en el interior de las paredes de cristal, haciendo pequeñas ondas. Codo izquierdo sobre la barra sosteniendo en su mano el libro y codo derecho igualmente sobre la misma, dedos firmemente enroscados alrededor del Whisky que acababa de pedir. En el interior del mismo, dos cubos de hielo chocaban ocasionalmente con un pequeño tintineo. Espiró por segunda vez, alzando la mano y acercando el Whisky a su nariz.

A su lado, oyó las despreocupadas carcajadas de sus compañeros, seguida de una palmada fuerte en su espalda, en el momento en que iba a dar su primer sorbo. Torciendo el gesto, vaso aún en la mano, observó molesto a la persona dueña del brazo que se encontraba a su lado, sentado, bebiéndose también un vaso de Whisky propio, sin hielo.

– **Te ves irritado.** – dijo, al aire. Pero parecía complacido. Kakashi no le dio importancia a las palabras de Asuma y procuró tomar su sorbo aunque no le fue posible. – **Cuéntame Kakashi, has estado callado. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? – **otra fuerte palmada en su espalda.

El Ninja de cabellos plateados suspiró. Volvió a sumergirse en su libro, dando a entender No Molestar. Señal que Asuma ignoró en su totalidad.

– **¿Sabes?** – una ligera sonrisa se figura en los labios del Sarutobi. **– No pensé ver el día en que Kakashi Hatake estuviera hecho un desastre por una mujer.** – dijo, sonriente.

Kakashi tensó los labios en una línea, dedicando una mirada de fastidio a su amigo. – **No sé de qué estás hablando. No hay ninguna mujer. –** Con un seco golpe, dejó el vaso sobre la superficie lisa de la barra.

– **¿No? **– Se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su Whisky y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero. – **Definitivamente eso parecía.** – se volvió al Ninja y entrecerró los ojos. – **¿Ninguna? Ni siquiera...**

Lo cortó en seco, tajante e irritado, mirándolo con esos ojos atemorizantes. Asuma asintió. – **Amigo, eso no fue lo que vi esta tarde.** – Kakashi levantó una ceja, interesado. – **Ya sabes, no me hagas decirlo. **

– **No entiendo a qué te refieres.** – procuró poner atención a su apreciado libro, pero las circunstancias no se lo permiten. Su cabeza recordaba una y otra y otra vez el rostro de cierta kunoichi de cabellos lila, que desde la tarde no ha podido olvidar.

– **¡Eres el único en no darte cuenta!** – exclamó Gai, animadamente. Iruka, Genma, Asuma e Ibiki, quien nadie recuerda en qué momento se acercó a ellos, asintieron dos veces dándole la razón.

Un pequeño tic de irritación apareció en la ceja de Kakashi. Espiró calmamente y se relajó. – **Me gustaría que dejaran de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.** – dijo, voz seria.

– **Sólo intentamos aconsejarte.** – contesta Genma, toma un sorbo de su Vodka.

– **Y ayudarte a entender.** – agregó Asuma, como si su amigo no comprendiera sus sentimientos ya contrariados.

Espiró. De golpe, cerró su libro y lo guardó entre sus pertenencias. – **Y… según ustedes…–** toma el vaso y se dedicó a contemplar el líquido ambarino de éste. – **¿Ayudarme a entender qué?** – dio un sorbo rápidamente a su bebida que, ninguno de sus amigos lo notó.

Sonrisa maliciosa por parte de todos ellos, lo que hizo que Kakashi sintiera escalofríos. – **¿No tienes nada que ver con alguna chica en particular?** – pregunta Asuma. Los demás prestaron mucha, mucha atención. – **Digo, hay muchas mujeres que están… –** Asuma las idealizó con sus manos, dibujando las curvas. Ellos asienten, excepto el Ninja copia. – **Nosotros no podemos mirarlas por razones…–** dudó unos instantes, antes de proseguir. Los demás bajaron sus cabezas, apenados. Cada uno ya tiene a alguien especial a su lado o persiguen como Gai, cual no es correspondido. – **Como sea, necesitamos saber si estás interesado en alguien, Kakashi.** – ellos vuelven a afirmar.

– **¿Para qué o qué? –** levanta una ceja interrogante.

– **Bueno…–** el Sarutobi se rasca la nuca. **– En la tarde, te vimos muy acaramelado con…**– miró a sus amigos, quienes asintieron. – **Mitarashi. **– Kakashi tensó los labios, pero luego se relajó.

– **¿Qué hay con ella?** – interroga como si nada, volviendo a tomar otro trago.

Al ver la poca importancia en el asunto por parte del shinobi, prefirieron no seguir. Queda claro que no hay nada entre él y Mitarashi. – **No tiene caso. Olvidemos el tema.** – sugirió Genma. Ellos continuaron en su asunto.

– **Dime, Kakashi.** – Asuma hace girar el líquido ambarino de su vaso. **– ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Anko? **– la pregunta queda en el aire, debido a Kakashi, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Aún recuerda su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que por primera fue sincera y se enterró en su mente y corazón. Ha compartido con ella, pero esta tarde todo cambió. Sentía una profunda amistad por ella y ahora todo se ha ido a la borda. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son más profundos de lo que pensaba. Hoy se dio cuenta de ello.

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Cruzaba el corredor de la Torre Kage, para su sorpresa se encontró con Anko justo cuando doblaba una esquina, provocando que chocaran y los documentos que ella llevaba cayeran todos esparcidos al suelo. _

– _**Lo siento.**__ – ella susurró mientras se arrodillaba a recogerlos. _

– _**¿Por qué te disculpas? –**__ pregunta él, ella levantó la vista al reconocer la voz de aquel shinobi del cual había tropezado. __**– Es raro en ti. **__– la mira recoger dichos documentos. _

_Anko levantó la ceja, irritada. – __**¿Disculpa?**__ – desconcertada, observa que Kakashi no respondió sino que se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a recoger las hojas. _

– _**No sueles disculparte.**__ – comenta como si nada._

_Ella le mira tan concentrado en su trabajo que no evitó ruborizarse. Dicha actitud no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi. __**– Lo sé.**__ – dijo en voz baja. _

– _**Es bueno ser honesto de vez en cuando, ¿No lo crees?**__ – Anko desvía la mirada hacia un punto muerto, ignorando su profunda mirada. _

– _**Tienes razón.**__ – el rubor aumentó y lo peor es que él lo había notado. _

_Una traviesa sonrisa se figuró en los labios de Kakashi a través de la máscara. – __**Me pregunto si…–**__ ella levanta la mirada. __**– te ves linda cada vez que ruborizas, porque a lo que a mí respecta, eres hermosa.**_

_Sin saber qué hacer o decir, se puso de pie sin terminar de recoger los papeles faltantes. __**– L-Lo siento, d-debo i-irme y-ya.**__ – dio un paso, pero sin darse cuenta, torpemente pisó un documento y se deslizó hacia atrás. Pero Kakashi la sostuvo con firmeza antes de haberse dado un golpe, sin embargo, la brusquedad como la agarró propulsó a que ambos cayeran al suelo; Anko encima de él, mientras él la abrazaba fuerte. _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Sin darse cuenta él mismo se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios y ella al percatarse del acercamiento del shinobi, no sabía porqué su cuerpo no la obedecía y se acercaba más a él hasta que…_

– _**Pongámonos de pie antes de que alguien llegue y nos vea. **__– dijo Kakashi. Asintiendo, ambos se separaron y terminando de reagrupar cada hoja se levantaron del suelo. _

– _**Gracias por tu ayuda y disculpa que haya sido tan torpe.**__ – sonríe. Una sonrisa tan sincera que lo cautivó por completo. _

_Negó aquellos pensamientos que albergaron durante unos instantes, al momento de verle sonreír. Sentimientos no precisamente de amistad. – __**No eres así, Mitarashi.**__ – murmuró Kakashi, provocando en Anko desconcierto. – __**Básicamente, me llamarías gusano o algo por el estilo. Además de intimidarme con esa mirada…–**__ la recorrió de pie a cabeza, descubriendo alguno que otro atributo en ella. Desvió la mirada para no pensar en lo bien que se ve la Mitarashi en mini-falda. __**– ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés tan distraída? –**__ por un momento bajó la cabeza, insegura de responder, pero al levantarla vio a una Anko triste, frágil. _

_No podía verla así. Anko no es de las personas que demostraban sus emociones ante cualquiera, menos ante él. Le dolía verla de esa manera, insegura, llena de dudas, entristecida, frágil. _

_Acercando los documentos a su pecho, tomó aire. – __**Me esperan para firmar estos.**__ – pasó al lado de él con la mirada agachada. Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano sostener su muñeca, su cuerpo siendo halado y unos brazos rodearla y estrecharla fuerte mientras los papeles caían al suelo. _

_Kakashi la abrazó, más retrocedió con ella hasta apoyarse contra la pared. – __**Estoy aquí para escucharte.**__ – le susurró tiernamente a su oído. _

_Ella cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas desbordaron de éstos. – __**Todos son unos idiotas.**__ – exclamó, apoyando los brazos en los pectorales del shinobi. Esconde su rostro entre el pecho de Kakashi. __**– Estoy harta de actuar como la sádica que creen que soy. Y lo que he sido y soy, es gracias a mi esfuerzo. Y ese maldito Ibiki me trata como a una mocosa inmadura delante de esos inútiles.**__ – de manera brusca se alejó de él. – __**Eso es lo que pasa.**__ – respiración agitada. _

– _**¿Mejor? –**__ interroga, sonriendo. _

_Se miran fijamente. En seguida, empiezan a reír. – __**¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –**__ más una afirmación que pregunta. – __**Que me descargara contigo.**__ – él no contesta. Tan sólo sonríe. – __**¿Sabes? A veces pienso que te gusta que te golpee y maltrate cuando me siento frustrada.**__ – abre su ojo visible. _

– _**Puede ser.**__ – recoge los papeles. – __**Es mejor así, a que te desquites con algo más. –**__ se dispone a caminar y ella le sigue. La mira de soslayo y la vista de ella, le es impresionantemente hermoso. _

– _**Oye, Kakashi…–**__ ella se detiene. El aludido también se detiene. – __**Gracias.**__ – mirada seria por parte de él, mientras ella tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Se estruja las manos, los dedos, queriendo hacerlo o no. No obstante, los impulsos la vencieron. Repentinamente, depositó un casto beso en las comisuras de los labios del Ninja sobre la máscara._

_Abre su ojo visible como plato, pero reaccionó. La sujetó de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra antes de estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible y se quedó totalmente rígida. __Su sorpresa creció al sentir como él la empujaba hasta chocar con una pared, acorralándola y exigiendo más de ella en el beso. Sin saber por qué, sus parpados cayeron, su mandíbula se relajó y sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos del shinobi. Aunque fuera sorpresivo, quería disfrutar de ese beso, sin pensar en un cómo, un por qué, un cuándo y ni siquiera un con quién._

_Los labios masculinos se alejaron de ella. "__Demasiado pronto__" alcanzó a pensar, con la respiración agitada, antes de abrir los ojos. Después, sintió una tierna y suave caricia en su mejilla. Una caricia que al sentir el contacto, se estremeció. Por tanto, por instinto, cerró sus ojos a medida que la caricia era dada por los labios del shinobi. _

_Anko estaba aturdida. __**– Kakashi…–**__ se le escapó en un susurro a la kunoichi.  
_

_Por su parte, Kakashi no detuvo sus caricias, más se aventuró a probar de nuevo esos labios que al primer beso, se volvió adicto. Confundida por las acciones del Ninja, demoró en volver a corresponder. Era un beso tierno, lento y pausado. _

– _**Kakashi… no…–**__ susurró contra los labios de él. Más él unía sus labios con los de Anko mientras ella le intentaba hablar. – __**E-esto… n-no… está… b-bien. **__– dijo, posando sus manos en los pectorales de él para alejarlo, pero las fuerzas desvanecieron al leve roce de sus labios. _

_Kakashi llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Anko para profundizar el beso. Beso que ella intentaba romper, aunque él no lo permitía, quería probar más de aquellos adictivos besos. – __**Anko, yo te…–**__ se detuvo en seco al reaccionar y analizar la palabra que estuvo a punto de pronunciar. Rompió el contacto de sus labios. __**– Lo lamento. Olvida esto, por favor. – **__acomodándose la máscara, se alejó de la chica y desapareció atravesando el pasillo. _

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

– **Soy un idiota.** – susurró para sí mismo, sin importarle que Asuma lo escuchara.

Asuma dio un golpe a la barra, trayendo a su amigo a la realidad. **– Lo sabía.** – luego negó la cabeza, como en señal de reprobación. **– Los vimos ahí abrazados en el corredor y no quisimos interrumpir, pero esa acción llegó a más, ¿O me equivoco?** – recibió un suspiro como respuesta. – **Cuando saliste de la Torre Kage, parecías en otro mundo y venos aquí. **– de su bolsillo, extrae un cigarrillo.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en la noche. La conversación se volvería calurosa y necesitaba desesperadamente un trago, así que lo bebió de una. Tras tragar y apoyar el vaso una vez más sobre la barra, replicó. – **No pasó nada.** – concentró la mirada, de nuevo, en el líquido ambarino.

– **¡Claro que sí pasó!** – exclamó, apretó sus labios, aprensando así el cigarrillo.

El Ninja copia le dedicó una mirada de fastidio. De nuevo, suspira. Cada suspiro molestaba al Sarutobi, pero no lo hacía a propósito. Más, por un momento se olvidó de que estaba acompañado de sus amigos y con sus dedos se tocó los labios, especialmente el labio inferior. – **Mitarashi…– **se mordió el labio inferior de manera sensual, por la máscara nadie lo notó. –** Eres fascinante.** – dijo en voz baja, apenas audible. Lo cual, Asuma logró escucharle.

El Sarutobi sonrió para sus adentros. **– **_**Vaya, lo han flechado. Lástima por sus admiradoras cuando se enteren, quizás querrán estrangular a la afortunada.**_ – dijo para sí mismo, riendo ante semejante idea. – _**Y esa afortunada…– **_sus ojos siguieron los pasos de un cliente que arribó al bar. Sonríe. Le da un par de palmadas en la espalda al Hatake. – **Amigo, deberías arreglar el problema si tanto te incomodó la situación de haberla besado en pleno pasillo.** – el aludido abre su ojo visible cuanto le era posible. Asuma sonríe. **– El que los demás no hayan visto más que el abrazo, no significa que yo no. Regresé y vi cuando la besabas. Te pregunto si pasó algo más, pero lo niegas.** – niega la cabeza. – **No eres sincero contigo mismo. **

– **Bueno, sí.** – respondió ya harto de tantas preguntas, intrigas y molestias. – **Sí la besé y no me arrepiento. –** bebió el último sorbo que le quedaba en el vaso. – **Mitarashi es una mujer muy hermosa, ¿Sabes? –** le indicó al bartender que le sirviera otra ronda. Esperó que le sirvieran y de una se bebió el trago. – **¿Quién no se fijaría en semejante mujer atractiva, hermosa, agresiva, con una mirada atemorizante y al mismo tiempo inocente, accesible, hiperactiva, inteligente, estudiosa y hermosa?** – el bartender asintió, dándole la razón.

– **Mencionaste la palabra hermosa dos veces. –** corrigió el Sarutobi, recibiendo una mirada no muy adorable del Hatake. – **Bien, pero habla con ella. Aclara lo sucedido, porque te aseguro que ahorita debe de estar pensando en lo mismo que ahora tú piensas. **– el bartender asiente. – **Si la besaste por impulso, significa que te atrae. Si te volviste adicto a sus labios es porque quizás, te gusta.** – el bartender vuelve asentir. Asuma mira a sus amigos, quienes siguen en sus acciones, disfrutando el beber y competir, incluso Iruka se había sumado a la absurda competencia.

Kakashi espira, irritando al Sarutobi. – **No me gusta ni me atrae. **– Asuma pone cara de ¿qué y entonces? Sonríe al ver la cara confundida de su amigo. – **Más que gustarme o atraerme, ella me vuelve loco.** – le confesó al fin. El bartender se acercó más para escuchar mejor la conversación, más bien, confesión. – **Te mentiría si digo que, no tengo idea qué hacer cuando la tengo cerca. Ella es…–** calla un momento, buscando la palabra conveniente para describirla.

– **¿Hermosa?** – pregunta, creyendo adivinar la palabra exacta que busca el Hatake.

– **Especial. –** corrige Kakashi, su ojo se aprecia un extraño brillo, cual Asuma distinguió muy bien. – **Intento no ser impulsivo, pero…–** agacha la cabeza.

– **No es parte de tu personalidad.** – agrega Asuma, conociendo el pensar de él.

– **Lo peor es que mi autocontrol se va al abismo cuando la miro. **– sonríe. Sonrisa que terminó en leve risa. – **No me creo que Kakashi Hatake pierda su calma y serenidad ante una mujer. Es gracioso pensarlo. Aún así…–** cierra su ojo visible, y piensa.

– **Te gusta perder la calma cuando estás con ella. –** continúa Asuma, mientras Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.

El Ninja copia mueve el vaso con el líquido ambarino, permitiendo a los dos cubos de hielo chocar entre sí. – **¿Sabes? **– Asuma levanta una ceja, intrigado. – **En el momento que nuestros labios se separaron, yo…–** Asuma y el bartender bebían un trago, entretanto lo miraban de soslayo. **– estuve** **a un paso de confesarle que la amaba.** – ambos escupieron sus bebidas. No sólo ellos escupieron sus bebidas, también Ibiki, Genma, Gai e Iruka, quienes empezaron a escuchar la conversación entre el Sarutobi y el Hatake desde que el primero mencionara perder la calma. Sus rostros podían ser fotografiados y las burlas que recibirían serían mayores.

– **¿A quién le ibas a confesar que la amabas?** – interroga Genma, intrigado. No sólo él, igual los demás asienten la pregunta.

Kakashi se limitó a beber de un sorbo, el líquido en el vaso. **– Es tarde. Debo irme.** – rápidamente se pone en pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

– **Kakashi, espera.** – Asuma también se levanta, más logra que el shinobi vuelva a ocupar su asiento. Imita su acción. – **En la otra barra, hace un buen rato llegó alguien con quien me gustaría que hablaras. **– el aludido frunce el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refiere. Sus amigos asintieron. – **Ve por ella.** – le indica con la mirada a una chica sentada: llevaba una boina beige sobre la cabeza, viste una mini-falda de color violeta, un abrigo beige y unas botas negras. El cabello caía como cascada y en verdad se veía hermosa.

Anko permanece sentada cerca de la barra. Toma un sorbo de su Vodka. Luego contempla el líquido vibrando gradualmente en el interior del vaso. Suspira. El recordar aquellos besos apasionados por el Ninja copia la hace estremecer y en este momento temblar. Ese contacto lo siente vívido. – **Una ronda más, por favor. **– le dice al bartender, quien asintiendo le sirve.

El joven le depositó el vaso cristalino y antes de tomarlo, una mano enguantada tomó su bebida. – **Yo invito.** – dijo una voz que ella conocía a la perfección.

– **Kakashi…–** escapó de sus labios inconscientemente.

Como siempre, él sonríe y aún sonriendo le entregó el vaso a la kunoichi. – **¿Puedo?** – ella asiente, más él tomó asiento a su lado izquierdo. – **No sabía que te gustan estos lugares. **– comenta como si nada.

– **A veces es bueno desahogarse, ¿O está mal?** – bebe un sorbo de su Vodka.

Kakashi observa el vaso en su mano y el líquido vibrando suavemente en el interior de las paredes de cristal, haciendo pequeñas ondas. – **No lo está, al contrario.** – Codo izquierdo sobre la barra y antebrazo derecho igualmente sobre la misma, dedos firmemente enroscados alrededor del Whisky que acababa de pedir. – **Suelo buscar alguna manera para reflexionar y ésta es una de ellas aunque no me agrade. **– le regala una sonrisa.

– **Somos dos. No me agrada estos lugares y veme aquí.** – sonrisa forzada. – **Sentada en uno de los establecimientos en el que no debía haber pisado, ahogando mis pensamientos en alcohol.** – mano derecha enroscada firmemente alrededor del Vodka. La otra mano se la lleva a la frente y entrecierra sus ojos. De una, bebió el líquido del vaso. – **La verdad…–** suspira. – **Me siento una tonta estando aquí, en este lugar. Mitarashi Anko se ha rebajado, jajaja. Suena estúpido si yo lo digo.** – deja de reír.

– **Anko, estás…**– contempla el sonrojo de la chica e inmediatamente notó que no estaba en su sano juicio. – **Has tomado suficiente.** – ella resopla.

– **Han sido un par de copas, así que tranquilo.** – responde, bebiendo de sorbo la bebida que acababa de pedir. – **¿Sabes?** – él presta atención, mientras bebe de su Whisky. – **En ocasiones me pregunto porqué usas esa máscara todo el tiempo. ¿Qué ocultas? Pero al instante me contesto: si ha de tener muchas seguidoras, es porque detrás de la máscara se oculta un rostro atractivo.** – ambos intercambian miradas. Miradas intensas que la hicieron sonrojar y tuvo que desviar la mirada. – **E-Esta tarde creo que me sentí segura y por eso me vi débil, pero…–** sonrisa triste, cejas fruncidas. – **No volverá a pasar. **

– **Sin embargo, me gustó ver esa faceta en ti.** – comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sorprendiendo a su acompañante. Kakashi ve su propia mirada en el reflejo de su rostro a través del líquido en el vaso, notando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Anko tensó los labios en una línea. – **K-Kakashi. **– siente sus mejillas ardientes. – **E-Esta tarde cuando m-me b-besaste, yo…–** agacha la cabeza, ocultando las mejillas ruborizadas. – **S-Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero…**– cuando levanta la cabeza, se sorprende al ver un vaso frente a ella a la altura de sus labios. Sus ojos buscan al causante, tratándose de Kakashi, quien sin mirarla le sirvió otra ronda.

– **También quiero hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido, pero ahora…–** le acerca el vaso para que lo tome. **– Me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía. –** asintiendo, ella toma el vaso entre sus manos.

Al otro lado de la barra… Asuma y los demás observan a su amigo bien acompañado, esperando que decida hablar con ella de una buena vez, pero al parecer eso va para rato. – **¿Qué hace?** – pregunta Gai, cual sus compañeros observan la escena.

Asuma apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero. – **Analizando el terreno estratégicamente.** – contesta, riendo. – **Él no va a arriesgarse así nada más.** – Toma un sorbo de su Whisky. – **Estoy seguro que busca la manera de saber cuáles son los sentimientos que albergan en ella. **

– **Deberías haberle dicho que fuera tolerante con ella. –** comenta Genma, mientras ordena siguiente ronda. Ante los rostros confusos de ellos, prosiguió. – **Lo más fuerte que Anko ha bebido es el Sake. Lo sé porque una vez, después de la reunión de jounins hace unos meses atrás, Kurenai evitó que ella bebiera alguna otra bebida alcohólica que no fuera sino sake.** – entrecierra los ojos como recordando aquel suceso.

– **Lo recuerdo.** – susurra Asuma, rememorando. – **Sin embargo, Kurenai la sobreprotege más de lo normal. **– risa nerviosa, más se rasca la nuca de sólo pensar que ella aparezca delante de él. **– Que beba una o dos copas, no le hará daño. **

Observan sorprendidos al par de ninjas reír animosamente. Kakashi tiene la mano posada sobre la cabeza de la chica encima de la boina, mientras ella ríe con timidez. Lo más desconcertante es ver a Kakashi acercar la cabeza de Anko hacia él y depositar un tierno beso en la frente de ella, quien no hizo nada para evitar ese contacto. Ver a una Anko ruborizada y su sonrisa tan real, les hizo ruborizar. Dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que es, sacudieron sus respectivas cabezas antes que Kakashi se entere de los pensamientos impuros para con la chica.

Mirando de soslayo a sus amigos, Kakashi descubrió las intenciones de éstos y de otros ninjas más cerca de ambos, por tanto, deslizó su brazo hasta posicionarlo en el hombro de la Mitarashi en un posesivo abrazo y apoyó su frente con la de ella y se quedaron así un rato, mirándose.

– **¿Qué haces?** – interroga en un hilo de voz, sintiendo la respiración del shinobi chocar contra sus labios.

Una sonrisa atraviesa los labios de Kakashi. – **Evito que esos hombres se acerquen a ti. –** comenta, respirando el rico aroma provenir del cuerpo de la kunoichi.

– **El único que lo hace eres tú.** – entrecierra sus ojos, señal de querer acercarse más a él y sentir el embriagante calor del cuerpo de él.

– **Pero si te dejo ir, seguro ellos te seguirán y no quiero que nadie te toque.** – poco a poco, aproxima sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo en el camino la respiración agitada de la chica.

– **El que se ha atrevido a tocarme, ha sido tú.** – cierra los ojos un instante. – **Ahora, reteniéndome así, abrazados; y esta tarde, cuando me besaste. –** los vuelve a abrir. Mira directo el ojo visible de Kakashi.

– **Pero sabes que no te tocaría más de lo posible. Me conoces bien. –** la otra mano sostiene el vaso con Whisky, por tanto dejó el vaso sobre la barra para colocar su mano en la mejilla de la Mitarashi. – **El beso fue por…**– se muerde el labio inferior cuando observó por unos segundos los labios entreabiertos de ella. – **¿Sabes? Me encantaría saber qué piensas de mí en éste momento. **

La pregunta fue inesperada, provocó que el rubor aumentara e intentara esconder el rostro en el cuello del shinobi. Kakashi sonrió al ver la vulnerabilidad de ella en las preguntas imprevistas, más si se tratan de sus sentimientos. Lo descubrió cuando ella escondió el rostro en su cuello. – **No me preguntes eso.** – respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

– **¿Por qué no?** – sonriente, le acaricia el cabello. – **Es fácil de contestar, ¿O es que te da vergüenza decirlo? –** como respuesta, ella acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi. – **¿Te la pongo sencilla? **– ella afirma con la cabeza. – **Entonces… ¿Te agrada mi compañía?** – Anko asiente. – **¿Te sientes cómoda con mi presencia? –** afirma, sacándole una sonrisa a Kakashi. – **¿Alguna vez, estando cerca de mí, te has sentido incómoda? –** niega la cabeza, aún apoyada en el hombro. **– ¿Te atraigo como amigo? –** ella afirma. Él entrecierra su ojo visible. **– ¿Y como hombre? –** inconscientemente, ella afirmó.

Cuando reaccionó ante la pregunta, ella se puso rígida y rápidamente se separó de él. El rubor era evidente en sus mejillas, sentía el ardor en ellas, tanto que podía sentir las miradas de unos cuantos en ella.

– **¿Qué sucede?** – acerca su mano al pelo de la Mitarashi y lo acaricia. **– ¿Te tomó desprevenida mi pregunta? **– ella asiente, insegura. **– Es normal que la haya formulado. **– la observa con intensidad.

Anko, por su parte, necesitaba un trago desesperadamente. Los nervios incrementaron y las manos empezaron a sudar más que antes. El corazón palpita tan acelerado que lo podía sentir en sus manos y una ligera tos escapó de su garganta debido a los fuertes latidos en el pecho. Tenerlo cerca, acaba con su autocontrol. Necesita desesperadamente confesarle su sentir, necesita decirle, pero el miedo a que él la rechace le hizo callar. Tomó de una su Vodka, depositando el vaso en la barra con un seco golpe. No obstante, su organismo pedía algo más fuerte para calmarse, así que tomó el vaso de Kakashi y bebió un poco de su Whisky.

Kakashi sonrió ante el gesto de desagrado que ella puso cuando probó de la bebida. En el segundo trago, Kakashi le apartó el vaso de los labios y lo colocó en la barra. – **Te pondrás ebria. El Vodka es ligero y dulce comparado con el Whisky. Además, si Kurenai se entera que te dejé tomar también Whisky, definitivamente necesitaré un Genjutsu efectivo para contrarrestar el de ella. **– una sonrisa escapó de Anko ante el comentario.

– **Pero Kurenai no está aquí. –** contraatacó, segura de sus palabras. Sin embargo, todo su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas. Se sintió mareada por un momento, tanto así que se iba a caer de la silla, pero Kakashi la sostuvo.

Cuando la vio llevar su mano a la frente, sabía que el alcohol empezó a hacer sus efectos; por tanto, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero la sostuvo fuerte y la acomodó en la silla. – **Esta vez, sí has tomado suficiente. –** ella niega la cabeza.

Anko le sonríe de manera sensual y cautivadora. **– Claro que no.** – apoya ambas manos en los pectorales del shinobi.

– **Mitarashi llegó a su límite.** – le dijo Iruka a sus amigos, quienes afirmaron con interés.

– **Te llevaré a casa.** – Kakashi se dispone a sacar la billetera para pagar las bebidas que ambos tomaron mientras ella sigue apoyada en su pecho, sin embargo, ella le detuvo.

Anko aproximó su rostro al de él y terminó en su oído, allí le susurró. **– Quiero quedarme más tiempo contigo, Kakashi, por favor. **– asintiendo, le concedió el deseo. Ella acomoda la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el calor desprender de su cuerpo. – **Últimamente pienso en ti. **– confesó. **– Estás en mi mente a toda hora, por las noches, al despertar, en el trabajo… Siento que, no es normal pensar tanto en alguien.** – Kakashi sonríe a causa de la ingenuidad de la kunoichi. – **¿Crees que un amor puede ser correspondido?** – le mira de soslayo.

Kakashi la rodea con sus brazos. – **Es posible. Depende, si la persona de la cual estás enamorada siente lo mismo por ti. **– apoya el mentón sobre la cabeza de la Mitarashi. – **Para saberlo, necesitas expresar con palabras o acciones tus sentimientos por ese alguien para que sepas si él los acepta. **

– **Si quiero tener la seguridad, antes de decirle lo que siento, ¿Cómo sabré que los aceptará? **– interroga, correspondiendo al abrazo del ninja.

Kakashi deposita un ligero beso en la cabeza de ella y vuelve a posar su mentón en ésta. – **En sus acciones, gestos…–** le acaricia levemente el cabello. – **Caricias…**– entrecierra su ojo visible. – **Miradas…**– toma la mano derecha de Anko con su izquierda y entrelazan sus dedos. – **Pero no lo sabrás en su totalidad si no le confiesas lo que guardas en el corazón. **

Después de un largo rato en silencio, decidió hablar. **– Desde que te conocí, he querido que me tomarás de la mano, así como ahora lo haces.** – intensifica el agarre de manos. – **He querido hacer tantas cosas.** – dijo en susurro creyendo él no haber escuchado, al contrario, él oyó con claridad. Se separa de él, bruscamente. – **Me tomaste desprevenida cuando me besaste esta tarde. Yo, yo me…**– se muerde el labio inferior, pensando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – **Me sorprendí.** – roza el labio inferior con los dedos. – **Fue mi primer beso.** – Kakashi, al escucharla, se sintió un maldito por haber robado su primer beso. – **Aún siento tus labios tocando los míos.** – el shinobi agacha la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo. **– Pero me encantó.** – él levanta la cabeza, sorprendido y feliz. **– Me encantó que me besaras, porque yo…–** desvía la mirada, perdiendo la seguridad que hace poco estaba envuelta. – **Yo deseaba desde hace tiempo que lo hicieras. Esperé que fueras el primero en tocarme y ahora…**

Kakashi entendía que ella podría estar confundida. La besó en la tarde, pero a ella sólo le gustó. Si esas preguntas formuladas por ella, significan que está enamorada de otro, deberá ceder y dejar que ella continúe su vida y hacer de cuentas que el beso jamás pasó. – **Estoy tan feliz. **– le escuchó murmurar.

Respiró profundo. **– Cuando reaccioné, corrí detrás de ti para alcanzarte, pero te habías marchado con Asuma y los demás. Eso me lo dijo Shizune que los vio salir.** – espiró, más una sonrisa adorna sus labios. Rubor adornan sus mejillas. – **Quería decirte que si para ti fue un simple beso, para mí fue más que eso. Porque cuando estás cerca de mí, yo pierdo mi orgullo y quiero ser como soy en realidad. **– tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló. Lo había dicho tan rápido que, apenas Kakashi entendía cada palabra. – **Porque…**– Miró el vaso servido, de un sorbo se bebió el trago y lo regresó a la barra con un golpe seco. Cerró sus ojos y le gritó. – **¡Me gustas!** – niega la cabeza. En seguida abre los ojos. – **No sólo me gustas, te amo. Sí, ya lo dije. **– ruborizada, lo enfrentó con la mirada; pero no resistió y fue a esconder el rostro en el pecho de Kakashi.

Kakashi la mimó mientras sonreía, no obstante, debía ser sincero también. – **Anko… mírame.** – ella niega la cabeza. – **Por favor.** – le hizo caso. – **Te besé por impulso, lo admito. Actúe porque me impulsaste a ello, en el momento que rozaste mis labios.** – ruborizada, ella agacha la cabeza; sin embargo, Kakashi coloca una mano en el mentón y le levanta la cabeza a la altura de su rostro. – **No pude contenerme. Esa es la primera razón.** – poco a poco se va acercando a ella. – **La segunda razón es porque…–** se bajó la máscara y rozando los labios de Anko, terminó por morderle el labio inferior con total suavidad, sintiendo a la chica derretirse ante el contacto. Sonrió contra los labios de ella. – **Te amo.** – depositó sus labios con extremo cuidado sobre los de ella en un beso sumamente tierno para no intimidarla, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando sin importarle el lugar donde estaban, porque para ambos en este momento, existen sólo ellos dos.

Cuando se separaron, sólo rieron, como si haberse besado en un bar fuera la idea más estúpida. Kakashi miró de reojo a sus amigos, por tanto, Anko también echó un vistazo al punto donde ahora su compañero observaba. Sonríe. – **Kakashi…– **obtiene su atención. – **Nada. Olvídalo. **– con la mirada confusa de él sobre ella, Anko tomó el vaso de él con Whisky y bebió un sorbo. **– Como ha resultado esto, supongo que Kurenai no se molestará si me quedo un poco más y bebo Whisky, ¿Te parece? –** le guiña un ojo.

– **¿En verdad quieres que Kurenai me patee el trasero? –** le saca una sonrisa a la kunoichi. – **Bueno, ya eres mayorcita, ¿No? Además, estás conmigo.** – ella asiente. Él también sonríe. – **Después de ésta, nos vamos. **

– **Me parece bien. Pero hay un lugar al cual deseo ir, ¿Me acompañarías?** – Aceptó. Anko le devolvió el vaso. Chocaron los vasos en señal de brindis y de un trago se bebieron sus respectivas bebidas.

Después de Kakashi pagar la cuenta, salieron del bar, Anko abrazada del brazo de Kakashi, dejando él a sus amigos sorprendidos y felices. Caminan por las oscuras calles de Konoha. Él no preguntaba nada sobre el lugar al cual ella desea ir, sólo se dejaba guiar mientras la escuchaba musitar una melodía.

Sorpresivamente, ella lo llevó al lago. El agua brilla gracias a la luz de la luna, mientras ésta se reflejaba en el lago. Una vista hermosa para aquel que la supiera valorar. Anko se soltó del brazo de Kakashi y se acercó al barandal. Desde allí, la blanca luz iluminaba el rostro de ella de una manera celestial. Su cabello siendo mecido por el viento y la luz le daba un esplendoroso brillo.

Anko cerró sus ojos al sentir el viento tocar su rostro. Sus mejillas ruborizaron. Sintiendo la mirada de él sobre ella, posicionó sus manos sobre el barandal. Sabía que estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento y sabía que su otra faceta lo desconcertaría. Espira.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?__  
_

Kakashi abre su ojo visible, sorprendido. No sabía que ella supiera cantar tan hermoso como un ángel.

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de__  
__Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?__  
__Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani__  
__Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku…__  
_

Anko entreabre sus ojos, e intensifica el agarre del barandal.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara__  
__Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi__  
__Shiritaku Nakatta yo__  
__I love you Namida tomaranai__  
__Konnan ja Kimi no koto__  
__Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo. __  
_

Ruborizada, Anko lo miró de soslayo con intensidad. Aún sigue sorprendido. Por un momento, sintió que su felicidad era tan sólo una ilusión.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?__  
__Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta__  
__Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de__  
__Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?__  
_

Se giró de manera brusca ruborizada, mirándolo con tristeza. Aún sosteniendo a su espalda el barandal como si éste le diera fortaleza. Cierra sus ojos, entristecida…

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku__  
__Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo__  
__Samukunai youni to__  
__I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi__  
__Amikake no Kono MAFURAA __  
__Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo…__  
_

Sonriente, Kakashi avanza hacia ella, pero se detiene al verla, sonrojada, entreabrir sus ojos.

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara__  
__Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?__  
_

Ella extiende su mano hacia él, quien la toma. Él la hala hacia él y la abraza fuertemente. Anko cierra sus ojos, correspondiendo el abrazo.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara__  
__Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi__  
__Shiritaku Nakatta yo__  
__I love you Mune ni komiageru__  
__Fuyuzora ni sakebitai__  
__Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo._

_Hold me tight… _

_I love you…_

– **¿Ese era tu temor, no corresponder tus sentimientos porque pensabas que estaba enamorado de alguien más?** – ella asiente ante la interrogante. Una leve risa escapa de él. – **Si deseabas que te abrazara, debiste habérmelo dicho. –** ella esconde el rostro en el pecho de él.

– **No me atrevía a pedírtelo. Ahora sé que no es un sueño. Esto para mí es especial.** – con sus mejillas ruborizadas, le mira directo a los ojos. Él pensó que el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en ella. Luego ella se separó de él, sonriente.

Pero aún parece seguir cuerda en lo que hace. Sonríe. **– Una vez escuché esa canción en la terraza del edificio Kage. **– ella deja de sonreír. – **Me pregunté, de quién será esa hermosa voz. –** el intenso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Mitarashi. – **Y cuando iba abrir la puerta me interrumpieron. Pero ahora, ya sé a quién le pertenece. **

– **Esa vez, sentí tu presencia. **– baja la cabeza. – **Para mí era muy vergonzoso que aparecieras, ¿sabes? – **alza la cabeza, y todo le daba vueltas. Niega la cabeza. – **Por eso callé y bajé de allí por la otra salida.** – tambaleando, se acercó a él y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo besó, para luego salir corriendo como si fuera un juego de niños. Se detuvo a lo lejos y colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca, le vociferó: – **¡Atrápame, si puedes!** – continuó corriendo, pero tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

Kakashi empezó a reír mientras ella tomaba asiento en el asfalto y se sobaba la cara. Caminando a paso lento, se aproximó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ambos se marcharon, Kakashi todavía riendo y ella quejándose del golpe y maldiciendo porque él no corrió a su auxilio antes de darse tremendo golpe. Así la nueva pareja de Konoha, se fue a descansar, olvidándose Kakashi de sus amigos.

Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, Iruka y Gai, escondidos entre los arbustos, vieron todo el espectáculo. Rieron cuando ella cayó al suelo, al igual que Kakashi, pero cubriendo sus bocas o aguantando la risa. Más, escucharla cantar, les impresionó que ella tuviera una voz tan espectacular.

Ojos tristes. **– Mi eterno rival, se ganó una espectacular mujer. –** dijo Gai. Los demás asienten.

– **Una excelente jounin, hermosa mujer con un espléndido cuerpo y además canta hermoso.** – agregó Iruka, ante las confusas miradas de los demás, que lo miraban raro. **– ¿Qué?** – preguntó el maestro con deje inocente. **– Es la verdad. Sólo falta saber que es una excelente cocinera.** – ellos se quedaron pensativos.

Asuma se aclara la garganta. Extrae de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo enciende. **– De hecho, la deliciosa cena que se preparó para anunciar mi compromiso con Kurenai… bueno…–** se rasca la nuca. – **La preparó Anko.** – todos quedaron de piedra. No podían creer que la chica más intimidante de toda Konoha sea buena cocinera y cantante.

Genma fue el primero en reaccionar. – **En ese caso, para ser la esposa perfecta, faltaría que sea buena y amable con los niños, lo cual es una lástima porque ella los detesta.** – comenta como si nada.

– **Jajajaja, no estés tan seguro. **– intervino Gai. – **El otro día vi a un niño llorando porque su helado se cayó. Iba a intervenir, pero Mitarashi llegó a él y le regaló otro helado. No sólo eso…–** ante las miradas inquisitivas de ellos, prosiguió. **– Le regaló una cálida mirada. No lo podía creer.**

Se quedaron viendo el lugar por donde la pareja se había marchado. – **Es hora de ir a descansar. No pensemos en si será buena esposa o no. –** dijo Asuma. – **Lo importante es, que Kakashi la eligió a ella.** – ellos asienten. – **Y presiento que posee muchas más cualidades que sorprenderán, no sólo a nosotros sino también a ti, Kakashi. –** lo dijo entre susurros, que ninguno llegó a escuchar.

Asintiendo, cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes, no pensando más en la nueva pareja que desde mañana será conocida por toda la aldea. Sino en lo feliz que será su amigo junto a la mujer que ha escogido.

***END.***

* * *

_(N/A...)_

_¿Les gustó?_

_Pues, la parte de la canción se me ocurrió al escucharla. Espero que haya quedado conforme su gusto, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo, sobre todo lo que sigue más abajo. Por favor, sigan leyendo. Es un extra, XD, jejejeje._

_Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo aunque sea tardío, les desea Natsumi. _

_Y disculpen que hasta ahora se me presentó subir algo, XD. _

* * *

*.*

(*-*)

*.*

A la mañana siguiente, todo se veía tranquilo. Muy tranquilo. Anko camina, atravesando el corredor para dirigirse a su oficina. Algunas de sus compañeras le miraron feo y no sabía porqué. Sólo quería llegar y tomar algunas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, cual siente como un martillo golpeando.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su despacho, no se sorprendió en nada al ver a Kakashi frente a ésta, esperando por ella. Como saludo, él le sonrió.

– **¿Cómo te sientes? **– interroga preocupado.

Ruborizada, Anko le devuelve la sonrisa. – **Mareada, con dolor de cabeza, pero me siento mejor al verte.** – le susurró.

– **Te sentirás mejor si hago esto.** – posiciona su mano en la mejilla de Anko y la otra mano en la cadera para traerla a él y al bajarse la máscara, depositó sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso lento y a la vez apasionado. Beso que duró unos instantes. – **¿Ahora sí?**

Anko asiente. **– Sí.** – sabía que el rubor había aumentado, gracias a sus mejillas sentirla ardientes. Centró su mirada a la puerta para abrirla, pero ante sus ojos apareció un oso de peluche con un lazo en el cuello color violeta. Siguió la mano que lo sostiene. **– Kakashi…–** el aludido le regaló una despreocupada mirada y ella lo tomó para enseguida apretarlo contra su pecho con cariño, a pesar de sentir las amenazantes miradas de las demás sobre ella.

Kakashi le abrió la puerta para ella. En el momento de Anko ingresar, sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudo. – **¿Qué es esto?** – sobre su escritorio había ramos de flores, azucenas, rosas rojas, lirios, entre otros; más, cartas sobre el mueble. Y regalos en los demás muebles. **– K-Kakashi…–** el aludido cerraba la puerta sin todavía observar la decoración de la oficina. – **¿Todo esto es obra tuya?** – La mirada del shinobi endureció considerablemente. Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo. – **Veo que no. **– susurró en voz baja.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y tomó la manilla de la puerta para marcharse. – **¡Kakashi, espera! –** exclamó, y él intensificó su mano sobre el cerrojo. – **Entiendo cómo debes de sentirse, pero no tengo la menor idea qué significa esto. Créeme.** – él no quiso escuchar y abrió la puerta, pero ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

Él suspiró. – **Lo sé. Iba a investigar quiénes son los idiotas que le regalan a una mujer comprometida.** – ella se relajó, más sonrió. – **¿Qué harás con todo esos obsequios?** – interroga, levantando una ceja.

– **Los tiraré a la basura. Aunque no entiendo porqué ahora hacen esto. **– intensifica el abrazo.

– **Es normal. Cuando ven a una hermosa mujer, no se resisten en conquistarla, sabiendo claro, que está comprometida. –** lo dice, mirando de soslayo otra puerta, seguida del despacho de ella.

– **Pero al único que le prestaré atención está junto a mí. –** Kakashi se giró y la abrazó. – **Vayamos a almorzar. No desayuné nada y no quiero estar todo el día de mal humor, menos estando contigo. –** asintiendo se alejaron de allí, dejando la puerta abierta.

La puerta que Kakashi se había quedado observando, se abrió silenciosamente. De allí, salieron tres figuras desconocidas y empezaron a recoger los obsequios que ellos mismos colocaron para conquistarla y darle una sorpresa. Sorpresa que no le agradó ni a ella ni a su novio.

De repente, Ibiki y Asuma, acompañados de Kurenai pasaban por allí. – **Me pregunto, porqué Kakashi estaba tan serio.** – comentó Kurenai.

Los tres se detuvieron en la oficina de Anko. Su pregunta fue definitivamente respondida, al ver a tres shinobis recogiendo los regalos, mientras maldecían su suerte.

Kurenai frunce el entrecejo. – **¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?** – el trío se quedó de piedra. – **¿Genma, Gai, Iruka? ¿Me pueden explicar que son todos estos regalos, cartas y… flores?** – ellos ríen nerviosos. **– ¿Acaso eran para Anko? –** sudaron frío al ver a Asuma e Ibiki al lado de ella.

Derrotados, afirmaron. Asuma resopló. – **Ustedes no tienen vergüenza, después de todo lo que ha pasado.** – dijeron los tres y se marcharon, dejando a sus amigos mal parados. La oficina se quedó rodeada de un aura depresiva. Mejor ni pasar por allí.

* * *

(*-*)./

_**¿Merezco reviews?**_

_Ojalá y sí les haya agradado y yo haya podido obtener una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ese era mi objetivo, que se diviertan leyendo y las emociones aquí depositadas por su servidora las haya podido transmitir a ustedes. _

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo…! _


End file.
